


dreams bleeding into reality

by ShatteredGold (MonochromeMoonbow)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMoonbow/pseuds/ShatteredGold
Summary: Wooyoung was fascinating, San decided, adding it to the list of adjectives he'd started to compile in his head that specifically applied to him. The way he thought was different, different from himself, from Yunho, Yeosang, Hongjoong, or any of the others. Wooyoung had created an image of himself perfectly, and only when San began to see past that image did the world of his mind begin to open up.Sometimes San thought Wooyoung's eyes sparkled when he talked to him.------Wooyoung joins KQ and San doesn't stand a chance.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

San got into the bed, pulled the covers up to his chin and curled his legs, bringing his knees to his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, desperate to not let the tears slip. He sniffled, hands shaking where they tightly clutched the blanket. There was silence from the bottom bunk, so Yunho was either still out or pretending not to hear. 

At midnight in Seoul on a cloudy night, a boy with ridiculously big dreams struggled to keep himself from falling into pieces. 

He was entering the practice room when he saw him. A boy in a black long sleeve t shirt, headphones in, moving fluidly to music that San couldn't hear. San's eyes widened and he froze, utterly unable to look away. 

When the boy spotted him in the mirror, his steps faltered, and he turned around, pulling out his headphones, tilting his head slightly. He was so pretty that for a moment, San forgot how to breathe. The boy blinked his clear brown eyes, pushing his hair back with a hand, and San was dropping forward stiffly into a formal bow.

"Hello, my name is Choi San," he nearly flinched at the hint of dialect in his voice which slipped through, but thanked the stars he hadn't stuttered. 

"Jung Wooyoung," and the boy had a pretty smile playing at the corners of his lips, but his eyes were almost unreadable. It was as though he could see straight through him, straight past the formality and strangeness to his unstable core. Jung Wooyoung was looking at him like he knew San's heart was made of nothing more than fragile glass and dust. San swallowed, seeing shades of purple, wondering how someone's stare could be curious yet so entirely disinterested, warm yet pointedly cold. 

"I'm the new trainee here," Wooyoung continued to speak, oblivious to the way he'd set San's head spinning. "It's nice to meet you. Please take good care of me," and San _hated_ the way the obligatory phrases sounded so perfect dripping carelessly from between his lips. 

San managed a nod, and Wooyoung walked out of the practice room, shoulder nearly brushing his as he passed. 

San unwrapped his chopsticks, breaking them in half with a snap. Yunho stared out the window, and Mingi took a sip of water. The sun was just beginning to set, and they all sat cross legged on the floor in Yunho and San's shared room. 

"You guys met the new trainee yet? Yeosang's friend, the one that left BigHit?" BigHit, a place of stars and dreams so out of reach for San that it made him weak to think about. He wondered why someone like Wooyoung would have left a place like that. But he'd wondered the same thing about Yeosang as well. The two formed a pair in his mind, well matched, from a different class entirely - it was easy to picture. 

"Yeah, I saw his audition, and he's a very skilled dancer," Yunho looked thoughtful, words hesitant in the way that showed his brain was working on a level they couldn't hope to understand. "He was very friendly as well, I liked him a lot." San sat silent, processing the uncharacteristically high praise coming from Yunho.

"What about you, San?" Mingi asked him, and San wondered if it was something in his face that had given him away. 

"I really liked him too," he lied, with a level of ease that made him proud. "He seems really cool."

"Hm," Mingi seemed to be simultaneously subtly studying him and trying not to read into his words and think about them. "I think he's definitely someone to look out for. The staff love him. Like he's got them wrapped around his finger..." San wasn't listening anymore. 

He managed to stifle his tears that night. He thought about everything that he was not. He thought about home. 

San nearly collapsed on the floor in frustration. No matter how many times he practiced the move in front of the mirror, it looked imperfect. 

"Hey, are you okay?" San didn't bother looking up. The last person he wanted to see right now was Jung Wooyoung.

"Hongjoong hyung told me you were having trouble with the choreo." San's cheeks flushed dully in embarassment at the straightforwardness with which he said it. "I was- wondering if I could help." San looked up sharply at that. That was very unexpected. 

"Uh, okay," he said, at a loss for words. "Thanks, I mean," he added belatedly. 

"You're cute," Wooyoung smiled another one of those smiles like he knew all of San's secrets, and the words didn't even register for a few seconds. He stared blankly, trying to figure out if he was supposed to be teasing. Wooyoung rolled his eyes.

"Come on, show me from the beginning."

Wooyoung was... nice. That was the way San could think to describe it. He saw the way Wooyoung drew people in, the way they sought after him. San saw his kind actions and respectful words, and he couldn't help but be amazed at the power he established over people. Well rather than power, he got people to genuinely like him. 

San wondered how many people saw that Wooyoung had many layers, and he wondered what they thought about it. To San it seemed like changing skins, effortlessly moving from one social situation to the next where San would be stiff with awkwardness and feeling uncomfortably hot.

San wondered when his wariness for Wooyoung had become respect, when he'd fallen under Wooyoung's spell just like everyone else. 

San raised his head at the familiar shrill laughter. Seonghwa looked exasperated at his antics, automatically smiling slightly in response. 

"Oh hey San," Wooyoung beamed at him from across the room, and from just that San felt warm, like butter that had been left on the counter for slightly too long. 

"Hi," San answered, trying not to sound like his heart was racing. From the small smirk on Jongho's face, he wasn't sure if he'd succeeded.

Wooyoung cornered him after practice that day. San blinked, heart rate rising slightly. 

"Hey," Wooyoung's eyes were soft. "You wanna grab lunch with me?" San initially thought he'd misheard. Then the words sank in, and he didn't know how to describe the airy feeling in his chest. 

"Me?" The incredulous question slipped out of him before he could stop it, and he cringed. Before he could reveal more of how pathetic he actually was, he quickly spoke again.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he smiled, only slightly strained, and shy. He wished Wooyoung didn't reduce him to this, that he wasn't so weak. 

"Great, let's go now, " and when Wooyoung grabbed his hand San thought he might as well float away with the airiness in his chest. 

Lunches turned into long conversations that stretched past midnight. Wooyoung was fascinating, San decided, adding it to the list of adjectives he'd started to compile in his head that specifically applied to him. The way he thought was different, different from himself, from Yunho, Yeosang, Hongjoong, or any of the others. Wooyoung had created an image of himself perfectly, and only when San began to see past that image did the world of his mind begin to open up. 

Sometimes San thought Wooyoung's eyes sparkled when he talked to him.

"You've been hanging out a lot with Wooyoung lately," Mingi said teasingly, and San felt unreasonably guilty all of a sudden, and somewhat embarrassed. 

"Yeah, I guess."

"What do you guys even talk about?" Mingi seemed genuinely curious. 

"I don't know," San said hesitantly, not knowing how to explain the way they talked about everything while not really discussing anything at all. 

"It's nice, I'm happy for you," Mingi said after a pause.

"What?" San asked, not understanding. 

"I'm happy to see your friendship with Wooyoung," Mingi's smile was patient, genuine.

"Oh," San said, eyes suddenly stinging, wondering what he'd done to deserve a friend like Mingi. 

Wooyoung was a flirt. He was annoying, and deliberately provocative, sometimes borderline mean, and it was an aspect of him San had become far too used too. He wanted to hate it, but he couldn't help but love everything about Wooyoung.

"Ugh, I hate going out with Wooyoung hyung," Jongho plopped down onto the sofa next to San, pulling out his phone. "He was shameless with this girl at the grocery store, apparently she was some old friend. God the way flirted with her," Jongho shuddered, muttering something about how he was cursed to be the maknae and to listen to Wooyoung. San stared at the floor, proud of only the slight tightening in his chest. 

San found it impossible to not smile around Wooyoung. They made each other laugh until their cheeks hurt. San hadn't smiled this much in a long time.

When San reached out and brushed a strand of Wooyoung's hair behind his ear, he wondered if he'd imagined the faint blush tinging Wooyoung's cheeks. 

San was sick of being sick of himself. 

The gym was never somewhere San imagined he'd spend the majority of his evenings. He'd never imagined it could serve as an outlet for his stress.

"Woah, Sannie hyung," Jongho clapped his back slightly too hard, making him wince. "You're starting to bulk up, don't think I haven't noticed." San flushed slightly, embarrassed, but pleased at the praise. 

"Yeosang-ah," San draped himself over Yeosang's shoulders, and Yeosang smiled that familiar smile of faint amusement and slight exasperation.

"Yes, Sannie?" 

San wondered what the other members thought of his relationship with Yeosang. He would guess they didn't understand.

"How are you doing?" He let go of Yeosang to flop back onto his bed. Yeosang eyed him disapprovingly, but didn't tell him to get off.

"I wonder when you started being the one to ask me that question."

"Hm?" San questioned, pretending to not know exactly what Yeosang was saying. Yeosang sighed, sitting on the bed next to him. 

"What is it? Did something happen between you and Wooyoung?" San wondered how much of Yeosang viewed him as just- Wooyoung's other best friend. 

"No, there's really nothing I came to talk about," San responded honestly. Yeosang eyed him shrewdly, and then proceeded to sigh again in resignation, patting his knee absently. 

"I've been doing well, thinking about home," A faraway look came into Yeosang's eyes. Under the soft lighting of the dorm room, he looked like an angelic statue that belonged in a museum. Out of this world. It was a feeling San got with Wooyoung sometimes. 

"It would seem unimaginable to my past self, where I am now, you know?" San thought he understood, but with Yeosang, he always felt like he was slightly out of the loop.

"It makes me think about all the unimaginable things that will happen this year, and then a year from now I'll think back to this coversation." San smiled slightly. 

"I'm proud of you, Sannie," It was a moment of rare, deep honesty from Yeosang, and San waited for the tears, for the urge to cry, but he only felt happiness, heart expanding from love.

San got out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. He'd left his clothes at the sink. He ran a hand through his wet hair, when the door opened and Wooyoung walked in, carrying a towel and bundle of clothes. They both froze. San maybe would have laughed at how cliche the situation was if he wasn't so embarassed, curling his arms around himself. 

"Oh, it's you," Wooyoung sounded slightly breathless, and San blinked at the odd statement. They stood in an almost awkward silence. 

"Are you just going to stare at me or...?" San said the words mindlessly, not realizing the way they'd sound. But to his surprise, Wooyoung shifted on his feet, looking weirdly...flustered? San didn't know how to decipher the odd look in Wooyoung's eyes, and he was beginning to feel cold from the droplets drying on his skin. But then Wooyoung was smiling, biting his lip like he was trying to repress it.

"What?" San asked, a little defensively. The embarrassment was beginning to get to him. He was standing half naked in front of Wooyoung of all people.

"You have a really nice body, San-ah." Of all the words he'd expected to come out of Wooyoung's mouth, those had not been any of them. San stood surprised, skin burning as he suddenly felt very hot. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to smile stupidly. It wasn't even the words themselves, he'd gotten somewhat used to the compliments he'd stared to get. It was the fact that it was _Wooyoung_.

That night San lay in bed, trying not to think about knowing eyes and a shockingly pretty smile. 

"A couple, San-ah, they're a couple." San listened to the words coming out of Hongjoong's mouth in response to the statement he'd just made about two staff members seeming very close. 

"They're, uh..." San swallowed. "What?" Hongjoong looked at him patiently.

"Since...when?" 

"Jin hyung met Jonghyun hyung after he joined the company. It's been a few years now."

"Oh..." San trailed off, thinking too much and too little.

"You know," Hongjoong set down his bag, busying himself with opening it. "If you ever want to come to me to talk about anything, I'm here to listen. I might understand more than you think." Oh. _Oh_. 

"I- um-" San's voice broke. "Thank you, hyungnim." Hongjoong's answering smile made San wipe his eyes discreetly. It had been a while, he supposed. 

San sniffled, unable to stop the tears when he felt a warm body slip into the bed, and curl into him. San didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was. 

"What are you doing here, Young-ah?" San's voice was embarassingly uneven. Insecurity and self loathing whirled in his stomach. He _couldn't_ break down in front of Wooyoung.

"I love you, San." The words were whispered against his collarbone, and San felt a fresh wave of tears and feelings. He held Wooyoung tightly, struggling to breathe.

"I love you too," San had never meant words so much that they burned his tongue before. 

"Can you two shut up?" Came Yunho's sleepy complaint from the bunk below. San tried to pretend he was anywhere close to okay when Wooyoung kissed his cheek lightly. 

Wooyoung was a star, in a world of airplanes. 

"We want you two to be ATEEZ's representative unit. Woosan."

San blinked, glancing at Wooyoung, who squeezed his hand underneath the table. 

"Who was your last girlfriend?" Wooyoung asks him as they lay together on the practice room floor in front of the fan, the cool air blowing their hair awry.

For once in his life, San didn't want to be afraid. His trust for Wooyoung ran so deep, straight through his heart. 

"I don't feel that way about girls." He closed his eyes, and then Wooyoung took his hand, skimming his thumb along San's palm. San wondered if it was possible to die from a single touch. 

"I know what you mean."

"What?" San's eyes flew open.

"It took me a certain guy to realize it," Wooyoung was blushing, and he looked so so pretty in the dim lighting of the practice room. San licked his lips, and his heartbeat spiked when Wooyoung's eyes followed the movement. This couldn't be anything but a dream. 

"It was you." Wooyoung was so close to his face. San could count his long eyelashes, feel his breath that was slightly fruity from the gum he liked to chew. 

"Wooyoung-ah..." San closed his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This low-key sucks, I'm sorry. This was originally supposed to be smut, I have no idea what happened lmao.  
> Not sure if I should write a chapter from Wooyoung's pov...?  
> Also sorry the timeline is super weird, but they did debut at some point in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same story, from Wooyoung's POV.

Wooyoung hugged Yeosang tightly in his room, arms curling around his waist, pressing his face into his neck. Yeosang rubbed his back, holding him just as tightly, and he didn’t have to say anything for Wooyoung to understand.

“Imagine we actually make it,” Yeosang breathed in an almost laugh.

“If we fail now, we fail together.”

“Ew,” Yeosang laughed, but he was the one who started to cry.

He met them one by one, and Hongjoong was the first. It felt like Hongjoong wielded an indescribable power with the way everyone respected him. Wooyoung was sure he was going to debut.

“Hey, it’s Wooyoung right? I’m Kim Hongjoong.” Hongjoong smiled slightly, and Wooyoung could see past the smile to the tiredness he concealed almost perfectly.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Hongjoong hyung,” Wooyoung grinned, shaking his hand respectfully.

“Really? I feel like I should be the one saying that to you. You’ve been the talk of the company these days.” When Hongjoong smiled again, Wooyoung felt warm. He’d just met him, but something told him that Hongjoong was one of a kind.

He remembered how Yeosang had told him that Hongjoong had eaten with him the first day he’d joined the company, so he didn’t have to eat alone.

“I’ll let you meet the others now, but-” Hongjoong paused, staring at him intensely. “Listen, I want you to know that we’re really like a family here at KQ, and you’re part of that now.” Hongjoong sounded like the words were coming from a place deep within himself, like he was an old soul that had seen things Wooyoung couldn’t even imagine. “I know we’ve just met, but from what Yeosang’s told me, I can tell you’re a good guy. Please don’t be afraid to come to any of us, at any time, for anything.”

“I understand hyung,” Wooyoung bowed, moved.

Meeting the other trainees kind of blurred through his mind. Jongho, who was new like him, with a powerful voice that resonated throughout the room. Yunho, tall, dancing flawlessly, a soft, gentle aura surrounding him. Seonghwa, who looked out of a fashion magazine, kind and caring. Mingi, loud and shameless, but who seemed to always see more than he let on.

Among them, Choi San wasn’t particularly special.

When he’d introduced himself with the unusual name, Wooyoung almost thought he’d misheard. If it had been anyone else who had dropped into that odd, almost comical formal bow in front of him, Wooyoung might have made a joke.

Wooyoung didn’t know what stopped him. He didn’t know why locking eyes with San felt like it had deep significance he was too stupid to understand. He wondered why it felt like San was ready for him to say anything and to accept it.

He was tired, Wooyoung told himself. That was why he’d left so quickly.

Wooyoung poured himself into training.

“Hey, how well do you know....Choi San?” Wooyoung felt odd even saying his name. Yeosang didn’t pause in slowly peeling his orange, didn’t even glance up. The pause that ensued stretched slightly too long.

“I know him.” Wooyoung waited for Yeosang to say more, but he didn’t.

“Is that...all?” Wooyoung didn’t know why it felt like he was pushing.

“He’s from Namhae,” Yeosang continued reluctantly. 

“Right,” Wooyoung blinked, and then blinked again. 

“Why?” Yeosang asked, suddenly glancing at him.

“Why what?”

“Why are you asking?”

“I...don’t know?” Yeosang stared at him. “Just curious?” he offered weakly.

“Right,” Yeosang echoed.

Wooyoung didn’t mean to watch San. But there was something about him - something-

Wooyoung looked across the practice room where Yunho, Mingi and San were sitting cross-legged, drinking water and writing in their notebooks. Mingi looked at something San had written, and made a stupid comment, grinning.

San stared at Mingi, smiling slightly. And then he, after a few seconds, he positively beamed. Wooyoung stared. It was like San’s entire face had transformed, eyes smushing into crescents, dimples popping out. Wooyoung coughed, feeling like he’d been hit by a truck.

He had the weird, random, irrational thought that he wanted to make San smile like that.

“What’s wrong with you hyung?” Jongho was pushing a bottle of water into his hands, eyeing him oddly.

“Nothing Johngo-ya,” Wooyoung drank the water, quickly looking away. “Let’s get back to work.”

San never approached him, never even looked at him.

Wooyoung stretched his arms over his head, entering the room. Seonghwa and Mingi were sitting on the sofa, talking. Jongho was strumming a guitar. Wooyoung walked into the kitchen, where he found Hongjoong, fully concentrating as he typed on his laptop.

“Hyung,” Wooyoung said in a form of greeting, grabbing an apple off the counter.

“Hey,” Hongjoong glanced up. “Is that all you’re going to eat?” Hongjoong looked at him disapprovingly.

“Uh, I guess not,” Wooyoung said, guiltily setting the apple down. “What are you doing?”

“Work,” Hongjoong sighed, and Wooyoung tried to remember a moment where Hongjoong hadn’t looked tired. Hongjoong shut his laptop. “I should go check up on San.”

“He’s still at the practice room?” Wooyoung frowned.

“Pretty sure he said he was having some trouble with the choreo,” Hongjoong rubbed his eyes, yawning.

“Hyung,” Wooyoung bit his tongue. He dropped his voice to a whisper. “I don’t think...San likes me,” he confessed very quietly, pained. When he looked back up at Hongjoong, he was looking at Wooyoung with a mixture of sympathy and something Wooyoung couldn’t read.

“Wooyoung,” Hongjoong’s voice was serious. “San has had a difficult time adjusting here.” Wooyoung inhaled, and then exhaled. He could hear the faint strumming of Jongho’s guitar, the whir of the air conditioner. 

“I know he’s technically your competitor, but-” Wooyoung didn’t miss the way he said your, “He doesn’t dislike you.”

“I’ll-” Wooyoung swallowed. “I’ll go help him with the choreo. You get some rest, hyung.”

“Okay,” and now Hongjoong was looking at him with something close to pride. Wooyoung’s heart was beginning to hurt from how fast it was beating.

The sadness in San’s eyes made Wooyoung’s heart clench painfully.

San had a beautiful mind, Wooyoung realized one day, as San rambled on in front of him, smiling prettily. Wooyoung felt amazed by everything he said, his view on the world, his deep insight, his witty humor. He couldn’t help but look at San when he walked into the room, to listen captivated when he spoke.

San practically shone with beauty. Wooyoung was sure he’d never met anyone like him before.

It was a little odd, he mused to himself as he lay back in his bed, that San was so selfless. He handed out compliments freely and earnestly. When they were directed toward Wooyoung, they made his ears burn and heart pound.

It felt like San was changing every day, transforming as he pushed his limits. Wooyoung thought San worked even harder than he did. For a split second, he imagined a more confident version of San in the future.

Wooyoung wondered when it started to feel like San was the one taking care of him. 

Wooyoung saw Seonghwa on the sofa, and went and sat directly in his lap. Seonghwa groaned under his weight, but didn’t push him off.

“Hyung,” he whined in the way he knew annoyed Seonghwa. Seonghwa sighed. 

“Hyu-”

“Fine,” Seonghwa rolled his eyes, shifting his legs so Wooyoug could lay down on top of him comfortably. “You realize there’s like, the rest of the sofa to lay down on, right?”

“Yeah but why would I go over there when I can make you uncomfortable?” Seonghwa sighed again.

“You should go bother San instead.”

“You’re the one who’s always joining us,” Wooyoung pointed out.

“I do no such thing.” They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

:Hyung,” Wooyoung whispered, vulnerable. “Do you think I care about San too much?” He could feel Seonghwa considering his words, analyzing carefully and drawing conclusions.

“I don’t believe it’s possible to ever care about someone too much Wooyoung-ah,” Seonghwa’s voice was gentle, and Wooyoung exhaled shakily.

Wooyoung realized at one point that he’d gone from thinking San was extremely attractive to feeling extremely attracted to San. 

“Stop fantasizing about San and come over here and help me,” Mingi groaned, pushing boxes into the room.

“What did you just say?” Wooyoung asked, taken completely off guard. The fact that Mingi had said such a thing to him so casually felt entirely disarming.

“I told you to come help me- oh.” Mingi glanced at him and raised his eyebrows as he took in Wooyoung’s expression and realized what Wooyoung meant. There was silence.

“I was just joking.” Mingi stared at him. “Were you...actually fantasizing about San?” 

“No,” Wooyoung could feel himself blushing, and Mingi looked entirely unconvinced.

Thinking on it later, Wooyoung revised his earlier thought. He’d felt attracted to San even before thinking of him as objectively attractive.

Wooyoung hadn’t known being in love could make you feel like you could walk on clouds.

It was nearing 8 PM, and Wooyoung was sticky with sweat. Grabbing his clothes, he walked into the bathroom, where he saw San, standing in nothing but a towel, wearing the purple flip flops he showered in, wet hair hanging in his eyes.

Wooyoung swallowed, suddenly feeling very hot. He nearly laughed out loud when San tried to hide his body from view, like he was shy. Wooyoung thought he’d walk around shirtless if he had a body like San’s.

When San asked him if he was just going to stare, and he blurted out something random and stupid in response, he couldn’t even bring himself to care because San’s smile was well worth a million dollars, and Wooyoung’s embarrassment was nothing.

San hadn’t been smiling very much the whole day, and Wooyoung didn’t know why all the members were glancing at him when San left the practice room first.

The door to San and Yunho’s room was cracked open slightly, and Wooyoung slipped inside, shutting the door carefully with a click. Yunho was laying still on the bottom bunk, eyes closed, chest rising and falling evenly. And that’s when he heard it, the quiet sniff followed by a soft whimper and Wooyoung could feel his own throat closing painfully. He climbed up into San’s bunk, curled into him, so their bodies pressed together and he could feel San’s warmth and slight trembling.

Wooyoung was no stranger to comforting people when they cried, so why did the tears on San’s cheeks look especially painful, make his heart hurt especially painfully?

“I love you San.” It was all Wooyoung could say to him, and it conveyed so much, yet it couldn’t express even a fraction of what Wooyoung wanted to say to him. How can you explain to someone that they mean so much to you that seeing them cry feels like cutting out your own heart?

_ You’ve got it bad, Jung Wooyoung _ , his brain supplied unhelpfully.  _ He can ruin you. _

Still, when San whispered the words back, San whose words held an almost tangible weight, Wooyoung felt the breath get knocked out of his chest. And when Yunho told them to shut up, Wooyoung realized he wanted to shout the words to the world, he wanted the  _ world _ to know.

It was just another day, when he was laying on the practice room floor with San. Another day of San and Wooyoung.

“Who was your last girlfriend?” Wooyoung asked, the breeze of the fan making him drowsy. He was genuinely curious, as to what type of person you would have to be to catch the attention of  _ San _ . He supposed it would have to be someone with a mind just as beautiful as his, someone gorgeous enough to belong with the stars San dreamed of.

He almost missed the words San said to him. “ _ I don’t feel that way about girls _ .” Wooyoung’s breath caught in his throat. And he couldn’t even stop the confession, his confession to San. Because even if this wasn’t about him, he needed San to  _ know _ . Wanted San to have that piece of knowledge, so he could fit it into whatever picture he’d crafted of Wooyoung.

“Wooyoung-ah…” when San closed his eyes, Wooyoung closed his as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing from Wooyoung was interesting...hope I didn't completely butcher his personality though...  
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated :))


End file.
